Wishing
by shonen-aigoddess
Summary: one shot Hakutsuki. When count throws a party and Tsuzuki has a sudden fainting spell, who's arms does he awake in?


A/n: I read volume nine. I. Am. A. _Hardcore_ Count x Tsuzuki fan now. Be afraid. There will be more of this pair from me...

Secretly Wishing

''

The Count had thrown another party and as was always the case, everyone showed up except Hisoka this time.

Everyone was having a good time, except Tsuzuki.

He felt sick; the way Hisoka described feeling when he was in a crowed.

Maybe he'd had too much to drink, but suddenly the room began to spin and running to the nearest balcony was all he could do to keep from passing out.

Unseen, a man followed him.

He was tall and very handsome and he looked concerned for the shinigami as he approached.

He found Tsuzuki clinging to the railing and taking deep breaths.

Tsuzuki looked up at him, the fear of a hunted rabbit in his eyes as the other man spoke.

"Are you feeling well Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki shook his head.

"I don't know what's wrong...all the sudden I just felt really sick."

The stranger stepped closer.

"You look dizzy."

Tsuzuki nodded silently and backed away as the man came closer still.

"Sit down before you pass out. It's okay to get your suit dirty."

But Tsuzuki shook his head.

"The Count gave this to me. I'll be okay in a minute anyway."

The man was silent for a moment as he thought about this.

"I'm sure if it's a matter of safety the Count won't mind you getting it dirty. It can be cleaned."

Tsuzuki's eyes suddenly closed and this stranger caught him with lightening reaction speed as he fell.

'What on earth could be the matter with you Tsuzuki-san?'

''

Tsuzuki woke on a couch in what appeared to be one of the count's libraries...in the arms of this stranger.

The intense yet dull green eyes stared down at him, watching his every move and he sat up quickly.

"What happened? How did I get here? Where's Tatsumi?"

The man smiled softly and pulled him back down.

"Everything is alright Tsuzuki-san. Stop asking so many questions. I've had too much wine to care about them. However, I'll say that the value of that suit must be greater to you than your own health. Why?"

Tsuzuki gave up struggling to sit up and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I told you. The Count gave it to me. I was going to try and pay him back tonight but...now I don't feel so good."

The stranger softly brushed Tsuzuki's hair and had a content smile on his lips.

"Why has it taken so long? Don't you have the money?"

Tsuzuki closed his eyes tighter at this and took in a deep breath, feeling dizzy again.

"He...doesn't want money and I won't say what it is I have to give him."

The man smirked at this.

"I'm not unfamiliar with your situation Tsuzuki-san. I know what he wants. It's quite simple to pay him back. Just one night and you're debt free."

Tsuzuki was silent for a moment.

"I guess...he scares me."

The smirk faded into shock suddenly.

"What is there to be afraid of?"

Tsuzuki curled himself into a tight ball.

"I think this is why I've been feeling sick. I'm thinking about it too much. I feel dizzy again."

Tsuzuki started at the anger in the man's voice.

"You didn't answer my question Tsuzuki-san. Why are you afraid of him?"

Tsuzuki found it difficult to hold back his tears.

"I don't know! I can't see him for one thing. I don't want to sleep with someone I can't even see. And I mean let's face it, when has he ever been gentle without making a pass at me afterward?"

He sat up, looking into the other man's eyes.

"And well...would you sleep with someone knowing that's all they want out of you? A one night stand and then get the hell out?"

The other man began to laugh at this.

"What's so funny anyway, and who the hell are you?"

The man continued to laugh.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that he'd show himself to you for that? Didn't you ever understand..."

He turned serious as he leaned closer to Tsuzuki.

"That it's not just a one night stand he wants. Don't you understand he's been in love with you for decades? Do you care?"

Tsuzuki blinked a moment as the stranger suddenly captured his lips gently.

"Don't you know that he's being gentle to you right now and wasn't planning on making a pass at you? Don't you know Tsuzuki...that you're talking to him and he's hurt that you think he's only a sex craving fiend?"

Tsuzuki was silent for a moment.

"Don't you know, if you are really the count, that's how you've come off to me for the last sixty years? How do I know you won't hurt me? How do I know you're not lying when you say just now that you love me?"

The count was silent as he thought about this.

"Will you give me a chance to prove it? I'm not just talking about sleeping with me either. I will give you two weeks to decide. If it's just a one night stand or not is up to you...but give me two weeks to show you how I really feel...away from the accusing eyes."

Tsuzuki thought about this for a moment.

"I have a condition."

The count smiled softly.

"Yes Tsuzuki...I'll be visible for you. I'll do anything to make you happy. That's all I've tried to do since I first met you."

He stood, staring down at the confused violet eyes.

"We should get back to the party. The Count must make at least an appearance. Tonight when they all leave...I want you to stay."

Before Tsuzuki could answer he watched as the Count reached into his pocket and pulled out his mask.

"You're the only one who knows. Please don't tell the others."

Tsuzuki nodded silently and stood.

Count placed the mask over his face and Tsuzuki watched in shock as he slowly faded away.

"Oh and Tsuzuki-san...I _am_ usually wearing clothes."

And so the two returned to the party, Tsuzuki feeling slightly better about everything.

''

Tsuzuki had a hard time explaining to Tatsumi why he wasn't leaving, but once everyone had gone he was faced with a closed ornate door and the fear began to sink back into him.

He shivered as arms came around him and he felt warm lips on his neck.

"Tsuzuki-san...are you coming to bed soon?"

Tsuzuki looked down, finding only the one glove and his voice shook.

"You promised you'd be visible."

Count sighed heavily into Tsuzuki's neck and whispered.

"Than take off my mask."

Tsuzuki turned slowly and Count could see the fear in his eyes.

He reached up to take it, but Count took his wrist.

"After we walk up to our room."

Tsuzuki whispered softly.

"Please Count. Or at least let go of me."

Count was becoming frustrated with him.

What was this sudden fear stemming from?

"Tsuzuki...please tell me what you're so afraid of suddenly? Were you afraid of me at the last party? When I held you in my arms and told you it was okay?"

Tsuzuki shook his head and closed his eyes.

"They made a comment and I saw it."

Count forced Tsuzuki to look at him and spoke slowly.

"Who made what comment?"

Tsuzuki closed his eyes again, trying to make the room stop spinning.

"They said you were like Muraki. That you only lust after my body."

Count was angry at this.

"Tsuzuki...If I am akin to anyone...it most certainly is not Muraki. Tell whoever said this, that if I find out who they are they will pay dearly for making you fear me in such a way."

Tsuzuki stiffened suddenly.

"Please...don't hurt Hisoka."

Count was silent for a long moment.

"That's why he didn't come this year? I assure you, the boy is only half right...I do dream of you...but it's not always that way. He's only seen those, not the extent of my heart."

Tsuzuki couldn't take it anymore.

The idea that the Count was admitting to fantasizing about him was what pushed him over the edge.

Count watched with an aggravated sigh as Tsuzuki fell limply into his arms.

He gently brushed the hair out of Tsuzuki's face and softly brushed his cheek.

"Rest...I'll prove my worth to you soon enough."

''

Tsuzuki woke the next day to find himself in a lavish bedroom and he realized it must be Count's.

Suddenly movement next to him caught his attention and he was relieved to find that Count was visible, though uneasy that said man was watching him intently.

Tsuzuki sat up slowly, staring back at him.

"Is it still early? I'll be late for work."

Count shook his head.

"It's almost noon. I called in sick for you."

Tsuzuki wasn't sure what to say.

"I'll get into trouble this way."

Count simply smiled at this.

"Tatsumi has larger problems to worry about at the moment."

Tsuzuki looked away.

"Hisoka will..."

Count stopped him.

"Be perfectly fine without you for one day Tsuzuki. Please don't get into that dangerous mood. It scares me when you faint...even if it is into my arms that your body falls."

Tsuzuki shivered.

"Don't talk like him. The parallels are uncanny."

He looked up as Count took his wrist tightly and growled.

"I told you Tsuzuki, you may compare me to anyone you please except for that bastard! He and his family have been a plague on the ministry for centuries!"

Tsuzuki whimpered and laid back as far into the pillow as he could push himself as Count leaned over him.

He closed his eyes tightly; trying to block out the intense glare he was getting and fell into tears.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!"

Count was silent for a moment as he stared down into Tsuzuki's face and growled suddenly.

"I will never hurt _you_ Tsuzuki."

He sat back, intently watching Tsuzuki as he hid his face in the pillow.

In spite of his convictions, Count sighed deeply and gently rubbed his fingers up and down Tsuzuki's back.

"How could one rather small boy have such an impact on you? What did he say to make you believe I'm anything like that monster?"

He lifted Tsuzuki into his arms and brushed away his tears.

Tsuzuki reluctantly looked into his eyes and took in a shuddering breath.

"It's not what he said Count. It's what I realized."

Count sighed deeply and ran his fingers softly through Tsuzuki's hair.

"Let's start with this. How am I like him? What was it that you realized?"

Tsuzuki looked up at him through tear clouded vision.

"I get this sense from you that you really only want my body. That you don't see me on the inside."

Count almost chuckled at this but felt that at the moment that would only farther distance himself from the shinigami.

"I won't lie to you Tsuzuki. I do want you. I'm endlessly fascinated by you...but I love you Tsuzuki...and I have been waiting for you for sixty years. Can you blame me for my fantasies? Do you know what it's like to be all but trapped here in this mansion all alone?"

He was silent for a moment.

"I...guess I can understand that. But I feel like you're pressuring me. every time I come here you're hitting me, or touching me..."

Count closed his eyes.

"Is that really what's stopped you all this time? I think if nothing else you'd do it just to make me stop."

Tsuzuki looked away.

"Would you?"

Count looked down at him with a soft smile.

"I do have fun terrorizing you. No, I suppose you're right there."

Tsuzuki closed his eyes again and spoke quietly.

"Count. Please promise me that you won't hurt Hisoka for this."

Count was silent and stood.

"We'll have lunch in the garden today if you'd like. I sent Watason to care for your plants."

Tsuzuki stood as well and took his hand.

"Count please. Please tell me you won't hurt him!"

Count took in a deep breath and shook Tsuzuki free of him.

"Just make sure he stays away from here within the next few days and we'll be okay."

After a few moments of silence between them Count wrapped his arms tightly around Tsuzuki and kissed him deeply.

"You're so cute when you're worried. Stop being worried and decide what you want for breakfast, preferably before we get to the kitchen."

''

Count could tell, simply by watching Tsuzuki, that he was beginning to ease his fear away already and he decided that if it took all of the two weeks or longer, he would prove to Tsuzuki that he did love him...even if it meant keeping his dirty thoughts to himself.

He wished Tsuzuki would understand how lonely it was in the Hall, that his fantasies and his dreams were all he had; but he also realized that such things scared him.

Muraki had seen to it that Tsuzuki would never look at anything the same way again.

He watched as Tsuzuki smiled suddenly, and found himself smiling as well.

They sat together in one of Counts gardens and a bird had suddenly landed on Tsuzuki's head, making the shinigami giggle.

Count watched almost detachedly as Tsuzuki raised a finger for it to climb onto and pulled it down to his lap.

"Hello there."

He was amazed and amused as Tsuzuki began talking to it, but suddenly Tsuzuki said something that upset Count deeply.

"Would you like to come home with me little guy?"

Count stood quickly and yelled, the bird fluttering away.

Tsuzuki looked up with tears in his eyes.

"What did you do that for? I take good care of my pets!"

He stood as well and Count turned away.

"It's better off being free. The idea of you caging it just makes me angry."

Tsuzuki looked down suddenly.

"I never said anything about caging it. I have others and my windows are always open. I feed them, give them water, and a warm place to sleep at night...what's so horrible about that?"

Count was silent for a moment.

"Nothing...I just thought that..."

Tsuzuki turned away slowly, puppy tail and ears popping out then drooping as he walked away.

''

Tsuzuki sighed to himself as he laid on one of the many couches.

A beautiful guilded cage.

He couldn't imagine himself here for very long.

In that respect he could understand why Count wouldn't want him to cage a bird, but at the same time he was very disappointed.

He loved his animals as much as he loved his plants.

Like the count had only his day dreams, Tsuzuki had only his plants and animals.

It was a rare sight to see an animal in Meifu and Tsuzuki had taken it upon himself to give any that he ran across a good loving home.

But Count had scared this one away and he was sure he'd never see it again.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight back his tears, until suddenly something fluttered down onto his head.

And then another something, and a third.

All of a sudden there was a chorus of chirping and Tsuzuki sat up, each of the birds fluttering into his lap and he smiled brightly.

"How did you get in here? You're all so pretty!"

He looked up as he noticed the figure standing in the doorway and Count spoke softly.

"I...spent several hours trying to track it down for you. I managed to find two more as well. I hope you like them Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki stood, placing them back on his head carefully.

"I should take them home sometime tonight. I made a few extra nests last winter anyway. And my cat probably wants some attention...I kinda miss her."

Count looked at him in confusion.

"How many pets do you have?"

Tsuzuki smiled at this.

"They're not really pets I guess. They come and go as they please, but I have two doves, one cat, five swans, and now three red robins."

Count smiled sadly at this.

"You seem so happy with them. Maybe I need to get a pet."

Tsuzuki looked away as Count approached.

"Other than me, you mean?"

Count was stunned into motionlessness at Tsuzuki's words.

"Tsuzuki...you're far more than a pet. How can I show you that I love you? Tell me and I'll do it."

Tsuzuki looked back into his eyes, a deep hurt in his own.

"Stop pressuring me to do something I'm just not ready for. You couldn't know about my life and I guess I understand that but...the last relationship I had with another man turned out very badly. That's why I've been so reluctant to tell Hisoka how I feel about him."

Count looked away himself.

"I'll do whatever you want me to but...please don't tell me that you're in love with someone else. Even if it's true."

Tsuzuki nodded silently.

"I'll let you go for now. You can stay home tonight if you want. But visit me okay Tsuzuki? I promise I'll still be visible."

Tsuzuki nodded with a small smile.

"I'll come back after work for a little while. Thank you for the birds. I'll take very good care of them."

Count gave a sad smile.

"I'm sure you will."

''

One week passed and Tsuzuki spent more and more time with Count.

He was actually beginning to trust him, and true to his word, Count had seriously laid off on pushing him into a one-night stand.

Count was beginning to feel more confident that Tsuzuki was falling for him, and so he decided to take a rare trip to see the shinigami at work.

What he hadn't counted on was Hisoka being in the break room when he arrived.

He was in his usual invisible form and could immediately see the fear flash into Hisoka's eyes as he walked in.

Count stopped him as he tried to leave.

"I need to talk to you Hisoka. We need to settle something right now."

Hisoka's voice wavered as he replied.

"There's nothing to say."

Count put his arm out to block the door.

"You're not leaving until you tell me why you turned Tsuzuki against me."

Hisoka stepped back.

"I didn't do anything. You're the one that's scared him."

Count growled.

"Don't lie to me Hisoka. You told him I'm like that bastard! I am no one but myself and my intentions are at least clear. You may not like them, and you may not believe me, but I love Tsuzuki and I am so angry right now I really want to hurt you for making him fear me. Do you know he passed out twice at the party because he'd been thinking about what you said to him."

Hisoka's eyes went wide.

"He...no I didn't tell him that! He must have found my...oh Tsuzuki, how could you?"

Count was puzzled at this, his anger wavering.

"Must have what?"

Hisoka took another step back, feeling dizzy himself.

"What else did he find out? He must have found my journal. He wasn't supposed to know that. You..."

Count rushed forward and caught the boy as he fell.

Unfortunately Tsuzuki came in just as he did so and stared in horror at the unconscious Hisoka.

"What did you do to him!"

Count eased him into Tsuzuki's arms and stood.

"I didn't do anything and you didn't tell me..."

Tsuzuki cut him off.

"Get out! You'll get your payment tonight and afterwards I don't ever want to see you again!"

Count was rather grateful for being invisible at the moment, because if he hadn't Tsuzuki surly would have seen the tears in his eyes.

He left silently, wondering if Tsuzuki would let him explain later.

''

Tsuzuki was in a dark mood as he knocked on the door that evening and Count was actually nervous about this meeting.

"Tsuzuki you don't quite understand what happened earlier and I think before we go through with this you should hear me out."

Tsuzuki glared and pulled off Count's mask, tossing it aside.

"I don't want your excuses...I want to see the pleasure on your face as I screw you. Right. Now."

Count sighed.

A seme Tsuzuki was a damn sexy Tsuzuki and he turned on his heel, heading up to his room.

Tsuzuki followed slowly and Count secretly smiled.

One way or another he was getting his payment and all that pent up anger would be put to good use in bed.

Once upstairs Tsuzuki tore off Count's clothes and pushed him back onto the bed, Count unbuttoning Tsuzuki's pants as he went.

"Okay, we'll screw and then when you're too tired to argue I'll explain."

Tsuzuki merely growled and shrugged off his shirt, letting Count up for a brief moment to get comfortable.

He drove his lips down roughly over Count's provoking a whimper.

He smirked at this and reached down, grabbing Count's hardness as he continued.

Tsuzuki was rather amused to finally see Count turn uke.

His dark side was rearing it's head and he wasted no time entering Count.

He could see count fighting the pleasure he felt and began to stroke in time with his grinding.

Count turned his head away, biting his knuckles to keep from crying out.

Tsuzuki leaned down and pulled Count's face towards his, pinning his hands beside him as he once again kissed him roughly, this time forcing his tongue into Count's mouth as he moaned.

After a few moments Tsuzuki slowed his thrusting and whisped.

"Don't hold back Count. If you like it than why don't you scream my name? Or do you only do that when you're on top?"

Count smirked and spoke through ragged breaths.

"I just save that for the end. Do continue."

Tsuzuki gave an unexpected hard thrust, forcing a moan from Count's lips.

Tsuzuki kissed those lips as he continued, Count sliding his fingers through Tsuzuki's hair, and gasping for breath between intense kisses.

Tsuzuki was giving him a better performance than he had hoped for.

He was actually beginning to be worn out.

But he also knew that Tsuzuki wouldn't be satisfied until Count was finished.

A subconscious way of being sure he was the dominant one and so he gave in, throwing his head back and gasping out Tsuzuki's name.

Anything to make Tsuzuki happy.

When they were finally panting beside each other Tsuzuki stared angrily still at Count who only smirked back.

"Damn that was good. I had planned to be on top for this but...you still have it."

Tsuzuki growled, too tired to retort much of anything else.

" What did you do to Hisoka?"

Count closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I told you, I didn't do anything to him. He panicked when he found out you must have read his journal. You didn't tell me that Tsuzuki. I thought he was deliberately turning you against me."

Tsuzuki sat up and stared down at Count's flawless body in confusion.

"I...didn't? But why did he faint?"

Count chuckled at this.

"I just told you. He panicked. I don't know what else was in that book but apparently it's something he really didn't want you to see."

He looked into Tsuzuki's eyes and suddenly wasn't so satisfied anymore.

"So you can go back to him tomorrow and tell him I'm sorry. And you don't ever have to come here again...I'll leave you to the one you love."

Tsuzuki suddenly stood and began to leave but Count reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave me alone."

Tsuzuki sighed deeply.

"You want to take a shower with me?"

He simply pulled away as Count only stared, a yes behind his eyes.

''

What Tsuzuki had intended to be a quick shower ended up being a long soak in absolute silence between them.

Now that he wasn't pissed he was depressed.

After they had dried off Tsuzuki went and collected Count's mask from by the door, just as there was a pounding.

Count quickly put it on and answered it.

Hisoka stood there out of breath and glanced through him to see Tsuzuki in a loosely tied kimono standing a few feet behind him.

"I need to speak to Tsuzuki."

Count stepped aside.

"Please come in."

Tsuzuki froze as the blond walked up to him.

"Alone."

Tsuzuki took his hand and pulled him into one of the studies, closing the door behind them.

"You...came to stop me didn't you?"

Hisoka was looking at the floor when he turned.

"I suppose I'm too late."

Tsuzuki leaned against the door and closed his eyes.

" I couldn't go on wracking up debt forever Hisoka. That's what he wanted and I think I'm glad it isn't money that he's been asking for."

Hisoka looked up suddenly.

"You read my journal...and then told him what I'd written."

Tsuzuki stared down into the tearful sparkling green and sighed deeply.

"It's not quite like that. You left it on the desk and it fell off. It opened to that page. I wasn't going to read it but when I saw the name I...thought you might be having those dreams again..."

Hisoka never tore his gaze from Tsuzuki, even as the tears began to fall.

"What else did you read?"

Tsuzuki shook his head.

"Just that, I promise."

Hisoka closed his eyes as Tsuzuki reached out and gently brushed away the tears.

"Than I suppose I have to tell you now. I was going to wait..."

Tsuzuki pulled him closer but he pushed him away.

"Let me talk! You're as readable as a book!"

Tsuzuki blinked, getting a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Let's sit down and talk...I have the feeling this isn't going to be good for me."

Hisoka lightly punched his fist into the wall and closed his eyes, resting his head on his arm against it.

"Why is this so hard for me? I don't want to tell you Tsuzuki...I know you'll be hurt by it."

Tsuzuki looked up at the boy as he sat.

"Come sit with me. Please don't be concerned with my feelings. I'm sufficiently numb right now..."

Hisoka turned slowly and sat beside him.

"Tsuzuki...I know how you feel about me."

Tsuzuki grew nervous.

"Oh?"

Hisoka looked up unto his eyes.

"But I don't feel the same."

Tsuzuki took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay."

And then fear took him once again.

"Please don't leave me Hisoka. I don't care if you don't love me...I don't want to be alone again."

Hisoka nodded with a slight smile.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on leaving. Now for the most difficult part about this..."

Tsuzuki blinked.

"You mean there's more to this?"

Hisoka looked away.

"You have to know...and sooner or later you'll find out so..."

Tsuzuki nodded silently and Hisoka continued.

"The reason I don't feel the same is because I'm in love with someone else...and he's in love with me."

Tsuzuki was thankful for being so numb right now.

He'd spent so much energy on being angry that he was too drained to feel much of anything.

"Who?"

Hisoka closed his eyes tightly and Tsuzuki gently took his hand.

"Watari. We've been seeing each other for a little over a month."

Tsuzuki was silent but then suddenly the words fell from his lips without permission.

"I lost to him? What the hell do you see in him?"

Hisoka stared at him, standing and stumbling back against the wall.

Tsuzuki too stood and he couldn't control his words.

"What don't I have that he does? What can't I give you?"

Hisoka's answer was not pleasing to Tsuzuki.

"It's what he doesn't need to give Count. And..."

Tsuzuki stopped him.

"Don't tell me! I know!"

Hisoka brushed away a new set of tears that had be brought on by Tsuzuki's words.

"You need to hear it! Watari won't leave me one day for Count!"

Tsuzuki sank to his knees.

"I..."

Hisoka stared down accusingly at him.

"Don't deny what you feel Tsuzuki. You can't be in love with both of us and the longer you spend with him the more in love you are."

Tsuzuki said nothing as Hisoka left him.

In the hall Hisoka shivered under the intense glair he was getting from Count, even though he couldn't see the eyes.

"He's yours."

And with that, Hisoka was gone.

''

Tsuzuki went home later that night and didn't leave his bed for an entire week.

Finally Count was fed up.

He slipped into Tsuzuki's house in the evening, determined to bring him back to the Hall.

He found Tsuzuki curled up in his bed, a fat black cat curled under his arm, both sound asleep.

All around the room he suddenly heard chirping as a gentle breeze blew through the open windows, setting the leaves of the tall plants in motion.

The three red robins that he'd torn his clothes to get for Tsuzuki flew into the room and fluttered up to a small potted tree.

On one of the branches hung a feeder with all the types of food the birds needed and plenty of water.

Tsuzuki had obviously planned on staying in bed for a while.

Count was about to pick up the cat, when Tsuzuki spoke quietly.

His voice was cracked.

"Leave her. She's my only comfort..."

Glancing around a moment to make sure no one was within eyeshot, Count removed his mask and sat beside them.

"Let me be your comfort too."

Tsuzuki's eyes filled with tears as he stared up at Count.

"But I loved him. Really truly loved him and now..."

The cat mewed sleepily as Tsuzuki was pulled away from her and into Count's arms.

He couldn't hold back his tears and buried his face in count's shoulder, sobbing incoherently.

"Tsuzuki...don't you care that I love you?"

Tsuzuki looked up into his eyes for a moment.

"I just...I need time for this to sink in."

Count kissed him gently and pushed him back.

"Tsuzuki..."

He whispered softly into Tsuzuki's ear.

"I know what will make you feel better. Say yes. Not here, but say yes."

Tsuzuki silently stared up at the figure straddling him as he thought.

Finally he nodded.

"Yes."

Count kissed him again and lifted him into his arms as he stood.

"You're coming home with me.

''

Tsuzuki lay gasping next to Count in the large ornate bed and the silk sheets tangled around them.

Count wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki and kissed his forehead.

"Tsuzuki...please stay with me. Forget about the boy."

Tsuzuki closed his eyes tightly.

"It's just...I really love him and he hates me. I never really had a chance with him and that's what hurts so much."

Count kissed him softly and whispered into his ear.

"Tsuzuki. If you stay with me I swear to make you forget you ever had those feelings for anyone else. My love for you surpasses everything and everyone else. Give me the chance you don't have with Hisoka. Give me just a month."

Tsuzuki glanced up into his eyes.

"I...will give you the chance but...I can't live here. There's going to have to be some compromise."

Count smiled softly, something he didn't often do.

"Worry about the details later. For now, let's get some sleep. You have a lot of work to catch up on tomorrow. Tatsumi is furious with us."

Tsuzuki grimaced at this.

"Can't you call me in sick? Since when did you care about what Tatsumi thought?"

Count chuckled.

"It's not that I care about Tatsumi...I care about you and I want you to come back to me safely."

Tsuzuki smiled for a moment and closed his eyes, snuggling closer to Count.

"I don't think I love you just yet...but you're certainly making it hard not to."

Count closed his eyes, inwardly smiling as the two began to drift off to sleep.

"One day you will...and we have all the time in the world. When you're ready, I'll be here."

''

Twee twee! End.


End file.
